


Fluvius Cantatis

by Supernatural_Frog



Category: Gravity Falls, Monsterfalls AU
Genre: Gen, Monsterfalls AU - Freeform, There is no blood but bones are broken, tagged as violence to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Frog/pseuds/Supernatural_Frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper stumbles, literally, into a strange river things change forever for the Pines family and for all over Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluvius Cantatis

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be just a compilation of everyone's transformation into their monster forms and their reaction to it all.

Dipper looked around the clearing he had stumbled upon. He and Mabel were exploring the woods trying to find Gideon. The little creep had disappeared after the incident with Bill and hadn’t been seen since. Dipper could only assume he had taken to the forest to find something worse than Bill to get the deed from Stan.

Dipper had split up from Mabel thinking that there wasn’t really any part of the woods that surrounded Gravity Falls that they two hadn’t explored yet. Guess he was wrong.

The clearing seemed peaceful enough. Nothing nasty or dangerous had set up home by the looks of it. Flowers covered the ground in patches and a wide river flow through the center of it. It was really nice actually. Dipper would have to remember to come back here with Mabel or maybe Wendy.

Dipper smiled at the thought of the red head; yeah she would probably really like it here. With thoughts of the red head filling his mind Dipper failed to watch where he was going. His foot got caught on a branch and he feel face first into the river.

Dipper gasped and freezing cold water rushed into his lungs. Dipper swam to the surf as fast as he could so he could get some air into his lungs. Breaching the surface Dipper gasped and coughed up water. Dipper swam back to the edge of the river and pulled himself out of the icy water with little effort; the water might have been deep but it was surprisingly calm. 

Back on dry land Dipper tried to ring out his clothes the best he could. It was a lost battle however seeing as he was soaked to the bone. 

"Great." Dipper grumbled. "At least I didn't bring the journal with me this time." Dipper shuddered at the thought of ruining his precious journal in such a stupid way.

"Finding Gideon will just have to wait." Dipper sighed and headed back in the direction he came. Right now all he wanted to do was get some dry clothes and something warm to drink.

He only made it two steps before Dipper’s legs suddenly gave out him.

“What the heck?” Dipper asked dumbfounded. Looking around he saw that there was nothing to trip him up. Dipper tried to stand but his legs simple would not work. Dipper was about to call for Mabel when a sudden sharp pain shot down his spine.

Dipper screamed in agony as he felt his legs break. Were they breaking? It felt like almost like they were splitting in two. Tears feel from his eyes as the pain spread from his legs to his back. He felt as if he was being pulled and stretched in an unnatural way. He heard bones snapping and popping and prayed to god that whatever this was would be over soon. He also heard tearing of material but he could not focus on that with everything else happening.

His world went quiet for a moment or so but it was long enough for Dipper to think he had died from the pain. His hearing returned however and he seemed to be able to hear clearer. Not only did he get to feel his bones breaking he got to hear their every move.

Dipper was going to throw up.

He felt worse as he felt his toes fuse. ‘Fuse? That couldn’t be right. Must have been the pain getting to his brain.’ Dipper tried to rationalize.

Then just as the pain came out of nowhere it left just as quickly, leaving only a dull ache in his bones and muscles and his skin irritated. 

Dipper took in gulps of air and tried to get himself to stop crying. He had never been in that much pain before not even when he broke his arm back in third grade. After a few minutes of catching his breath and convincing himself that he was not going to puke on the forest floor, Dipper sat up the best he could. It was oddly harder than it normally was. Dipper was scared to look back at himself to find out why.

Would his legs be a shattered mess with bones and tissue sticking out at all angles? Would he even have legs? Surely not with the agony he had just experienced. Could he deal with seeing what used to be his legs? Mabel should have heard him screaming and would be by soon. Did he want her to see the repulsive mass his legs must have been now?

No. He had to see them first so he could tell warn her.

With a deep breath and his bottom lip between his teeth Dipper snapped his head back and looked at his legs.

He was going to throw up. 

His legs were not the strait out of a horror movie mess that would leave him with nightmare for weeks, they were worse. Instead of bits of legs strewn across the forest floor like he expected there was the lower half of a deer.

A deer; He had the lower half to a deer in the place of his legs. Dipper was too horrified to make a sound. He could have at least somewhat rationalized his legs being torn to shreds, a wild animal or monster of the forest and sunk up behind him and attacked, but this….this was too much. He had to be dreaming.

“Yeah that’s it dreaming.” Dipper finally said, his voice hallow. “This has to be a dream. I passed out from the pain and this is a pain induced dream.” 

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut in a hope that he would wake up and the deer legs would be gone. He only opened his eyes when he felt something furry touch his face.

When Dipper opened his eyes he saw a flash of brown in his peripheral vision. With hand shaking Dipper reached up and felt where his ears should be. 

In his grasp was a pair of long soft furred ears instead of his normal round ones. Dipper ran his hands up and down getting a full comprehension of what had happed to them.   
Deer ears, deer ears to match his deer rear end.

Dipper threw up. He clenched his stomach as he wasn’t able to hold back any longer. Fresh hot tears streamed down his face when his stomach was empty and he was left dry heaving.

He had seen a lot of crazy stuff this summer but this was too much for the young Pines. He could handle everything else because not physical had happened to him to this extent. Now here he was in the middle of the woods half a deer and alone. 

“MABEL!” Dipper sobbed out into the forest. “MABEL PLEASE!” 

Dipper hadn’t cried out like this to his sister since they were toddlers but he couldn’t be alone any longer. He was scared and broken.

“Mabel.” Dipper sniveled and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. He was only rewarded with his hands covered in a combination of tears and snot. He would be disgusted with himself if he wasn’t so afraid.

“Dipper!” Mabel’s voice came through the trees and oh if she didn’t sound like an angel in that moment.

“Over here.” Dipper called back. A few moments later Mabel came bursting through the trees, her eyes wide and bat in hand. She looked ready to bash a skull in. Stan had made them take the bat just in case they came across anything dangerous. Dipper had but he doubted that the bat would have helped him at all.

“Dipper what-“Mabel stopped when she saw her brother fully. “Oh my god Dipper!” 

The bat was dropped forgotten as the other young Pines ran to her brother. Mabel knelt down next to her brother, her hands floating just above actually touching Dipper. She had never hand trouble helping her brother before but now…she had no idea what to do.

“What happened?” Mabel finally asked.

“I don’t know.” Dipper said and tried to wipe away the fact that he had been crying. With his twin at his side he felt silly for breaking down like he did. “I tripped into that river and when I came out I couldn’t move my legs and there was pain and I-“Dipper started to cry again.

“Hey there, easy it’s not so bad.” Mabel said and patted her brother’s shoulder. “We’ll figure this out.” With that Mabel stood up and went around the Dipper’s back end. Dipper watched as his sister put on her serious face and inspected Dipper’s new legs like they were one of her “master pieces.” She glanced back at the river then back at Dipper.

“Ah ha!” Mabel exclaimed, a bright smile spreading across her face. “The river must have done something to you. Perhaps it’s a magic river that turns anyone who touches it into deer people!” In any other circumstance Dipper would have rolled his eyes at his sister’s claim but he had no room to argue at this point.

Mabel made her way over to the river and was about to touch it when Dipper yelled, “No wait!” Mabel paused and looked at her brother confused.

“W-what if you are right? I can stand we don’t need to bother be stuck like this.” Dipper pointed out. Mabel scrunched up her face as she thought. Realizing her brother was right Mabel pulled her hand away from the water’s surface and walked back to her brother.

“You can’t stand?” Mabel asked. Dipper shook bowed his head in shame and avoided her sister’s eyes. This was so embarrassing.

“Alright Bambi let’s get you up!” Mabel exclaimed. 

“Wait Mabel don’t-“Before Dipper could fully protest however Mabel had already grabbed his ever back legs and started to lift him up.

“Wow wow” Dipper waved his arms trying to stabilize himself at the sudden change in position; he only managed to keep himself from falling face first into his own vomit. That would have be disgusting and still wouldn’t have been the worst part of his day.

“Come on Dipper they are your legs I can’t do all the work.” Mabel complained. “Plus I don’t want to be this close to your butt for too long, even if you now have a cute little white tail now.”

Dipper’s cheeks turned a deep red at Mabel’s comment and tried to get his new legs to do what he wanted. Ever so slowly his front legs started to brace themselves under him and pushed him up to his full height. He noted, with much irritation, that he was only a little taller than he had been before he got his deer body.

“There we go.” Mabel cheered. “I’m going to let your back half go now.”

“No don’t!” Dipper exclaimed. He wasn’t sure he could hold himself up without his sister’s help. Mabel had already let go however and watch with some amusement as her brother wobbled as he tried to find his balancing point.

With legs spread in every direction Dipper finally managed to stabilize himself. Dipper sighed and glared at Mabel.

“I could have feel!” Dipper growled.

“Don’t be such a baby.” Mabel said. “Or what is a baby deer called? A fawn? Yeah don’t be such a fawn Dipper.” 

As Mabel giggled at her own joke Dipper tried his best to pull his legs together and actually stand correctly. Dipper felt like he was going to fall again when a gentle hand came to rest of his shoulder and stabilize him.

“Oh there Dipper.” Mabel said and pushed Dipper back to a standing position. “Come on let’s get back to the shack. Maybe Grunkle Stan or the journal will know what to do.”

“Yeah he can’t deny that nothing strange is going on now!” Dipper said excited for the first time in a while. Mabel smiled kindly at her brother and nodded. 

“Hold my arm and I’ll help you back to the shack.” Mabel said and got a better grasp on Dipper’s shoulder and arm. Dipper blushed again but took his sister’s arm.

“Thanks Mabel.” Dipper mumbled. 

“No problem Deerper!” Mabel chuckled. “What are twins for?”

Dipper smiled at Mabel. She could have made fun of his for his predicament or ripped him a new one for him crying like a baby earlier instead she made crappy puns and was helping him learn how to walk again.

Mabel really was an angel.


End file.
